The inventive disclosed herein relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to methods of forming patterns for semiconductor devices.
Fabricating highly integrated nanoscale semiconductor devices may be performed by forming various patterns. For example, photolithography processes may be used to form such patterns. However, conventional photolithography techniques may be limited to an undesirable resolution limit.